


Carrot and Stick

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Cock Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, pet!hisoka, spider witch!chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: It doesn't take much to show Hisoka the error of his ways.





	Carrot and Stick

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this idea ages ago about hisoka going to try and fight this spider witch and getting his ass so thoroughly handed to him that chrollo ends up keeping hisoka as a pet/toy. it was intended to be a long fic with multiple chapters but given my current schedule, thats not going to happen anytime soon. but, i got bored last night and decided to reward myself with writing a scene from it.
> 
> heres to hoping someday i have the time to write the full version of this. enjoy~

Hisoka fell to the floor, Chrollo’s foot planted firmly on this chest to keep him from getting back up again. “I said to heel,” the witch intoned, grinding his heel downwards, inhibiting Hisoka’s breathing. “Naughty pets sleep outside, Hisoka. Don’t test me unless you want to be punished again.”

There really was no helping it. Hisoka whined pitifully, so hard he thought he might die. “Please?” he begged, bringing up a hand to wrap around Chrollo’s slender ankle. His foot was enveloped in the softest silk, the stockings traveling up higher and higher, disappearing beneath the short little robe he wore in preparation for bed. “Please let me service you, mistress.”

Chrollo just rolled his eyes, letting out a huff. With a snap of his fingers, the world turned on its side. Hisoka gasped as he found himself laid out on the bed now, Chrollo straddling his hips. “You’ve tried that before, Hisoka,” he murmured, leaning closer, his chest warm and soft against Hisoka’s. “You’ve tried enticing me with pretty promises before, but what did I get for my trust?”

Hisoka smiled guiltily, but Chrollo wasn’t amused. His chin was seized in the witch’s fingers, Chrollo’s dark eyes ordering him to say it. “You got bad behavior,” Hisoka recited dutifully, unable to help his grin. “I ate your little ass until you came. You weren’t very grateful—”

Before he could finish his thought, Chrollo snapped again and a gag appeared in his mouth. Hisoka grunted unhappily, only for his wrists to be bound next.

“You really don’t seem to understand,” Chrollo sighed, clicking his tongue with disappointment. “You’re mine, Hisoka. You came here and you lost the fight. If I wanted a disobedient pet, I wouldn’t have bothered trying so hard to break you of this.” His hand was warm and soft as it cupped Hisoka’s cheek, his eyes sad enough to make Hisoka hard. “Why can’t you just be good for me? Do you hate me? Is that what this is?”

Hisoka was going to hurt himself with how hard he shook his head. Hate him? How could anyone hate this beautiful witch? Chrollo sat so prettily in his lap, his eyes dark and wet and his beautiful body presented like a rose with silken petals. His cock strained in his trousers and he rolled his hips against Chrollo’s ass, moaning lowly behind the knotted gag in hopes of conveying his feelings about Chrollo. They weren’t hate. They weren’t even close to it.

Chrollo leaned forward, cupping Hisoka’s face in his slender hands. “No?” he whispered, cocking his pretty head. “If you don’t hate me, then why don’t you obey? I think I’m a fair owner. I don’t ask that much of you. But it’s as if you can’t control yourself around me.”

Hisoka’s eyes closed, his moan muffled but strong. Saliva slicked his chin, his cock throbbing in his pants. Chrollo had to feel it, right? There was no way he couldn’t. Chrollo licked his lips thoughtfully, drawing his hands down Hisoka’s chest.

“Is it me?” he asked, tapping at the buttons of Hisoka’s shirt, his magic opening them silently. “A pet only responds to a carrot and a stick. Perhaps I’m your carrot?” he pondered, lowering his lips to kiss along Hisoka’s newly bared skin. “I suppose I can’t be both the punishment and the treat, can I? Not if I want you to behave when I’m around.”

If he didn’t get a move on, Hisoka was going to end this before it even began. He writhed beneath Chrollo’s subtle weight, tugging at the silk ropes binding his wrists to the headboard. Chrollo’s lips were like satin traced along his chest, so soft and slight that the tease came off cruel. This was hardly fair, when Hisoka thought about it. Chrollo had him riled up so fast, just by throwing his power around, by walking over Hisoka as if he were nothing. He wanted to be something to the witch. He wanted to be the one who showed Chrollo what it felt like to submit.

“You’re getting ornery again,” Chrollo sighed, looking up from his work, his chin resting on Hisoka’s navel. “Want to know how I know? You always begin to whine when you think of me beneath you. I’ve had a lot of pets in my time but you must be the most trouble.” Sighing again, Chrollo smiled, palming Hisoka through his pants. “But I suppose it helps that you’re so handsome.”

The praise was nearly as heady as the hand touching him. Hisoka grunted and struggled, desperately thrusting against Chrollo’s hand for the stimulation he needed. What he wouldn’t give to have Chrollo riding him, bouncing on his cock and begging for Hisoka to let him come. Chrollo, in his pretty little lingerie, lips red and wet and his entire being focused solely on Hisoka and what he could make him feel. It would be so good, to put the witch in his place. It would feel so good. If Chrollo would just allow it, Hisoka knew Chrollo would realize it too.

“Naughty,” Chrollo murmured, just as he vanished Hisoka’s remaining clothes, looking upon his body with lust that was still carefully checked. “You look like such a mess already. Isn’t it embarrassing?” he asked. “Getting so worked up over the fantasy of owning me the way I own you?”

Hisoka laughed. It was choked and smothered and half-buried in a moan, but he laughed all the same. Shame was for those who cared. Hisoka didn’t. He had other priorities right now, namely the thought of getting Chrollo’s perfect pink mouth on his cock and coming down his throat. His eyes met Chrollo’s and he willed the desire to sink into the witch. _You won’t regret it,_ he thought to the witch. Hisoka would make sure of it.

Chrollo tapped at the head of Hisoka’s cock, and in the blink of an eye, Hisoka was grunting. A lattice work of spidersilk thread wrapped around his cock and balls, caging him and his need. Laughing at his face, Chrollo smiled prettily at him, kissing the head of Hisoka’s cock almost as if in apology. “You did this to yourself, pet,” he sighed, his soft breath sending Hisoka into another sequence of abortive thrusts. “You’d never last if I didn’t.”

It was hard to be bitter when Chrollo was probably right. Hisoka exhaled through his nose and whined again, this time pitifully, baring his neck in the way Chrollo had taught him. Shame didn’t matter, but coming did, and Hisoka was man enough to admit when he had lost, if victory had ever been possible to begin with. He forced himself to stop bucking, letting Chrollo settle easily between his legs. What would the witch do next? Hisoka hoped he wasn’t planning on leaving him like this for a while. He could take a lot of punishment, but neglect was definitely the least desirable option right now.

“You’re really handsome, Hisoka,” Chrollo mused, his eyes on Hisoka’s bound cock, his fingers carefully tracing the shape of it. “You’re attractive, you’re good with your mouth, large down here-” He punctuated the observation by gripping Hisoka’s cock, giving it a cheeky little lap of his pink slip of a tongue. “And you even taste good. By all rights, you should be the best pet I’ve ever had. Why do you have to spoil it all with such bad behavior? I don’t enjoy punishing you.”

Hisoka snorted and Chrollo laughed too. “You’re right,” the witch said, giving him another lick. “That’s a lie. I love it. But it is a hassle, you have to admit. We could be doing such fun things right now, but instead I have to punish you for a bit. I’m fond of you but you are such work. When I work all day, I tend to desire some fun during my nights. Why won’t you let me have fun?”

Hisoka blinked rapidly, but the sight of Chrollo lapping at his cock lingered in the black behind his eyes. He would. He wanted Chrollo to have fun. He wanted to watch the witch fall to pieces in his arms, and then he wanted to crush what remained until it was him who held the reins, Chrollo the uppity pet needing broken. His thighs shifted and he held Chrollo in place between his legs, groaning behind the gag as Chrollo nipped his inner thigh.

Chrollo’s voice was soft against his skin, his breath chilling the wet. “I just want some fun. I want to ride you, Hisoka. I want your cock inside me. Did you know I think about it all the time? About how it would feel inside me as I’m working at my desk? About how good you could make me feel?” His sharp, painted nails raked down Hisoka’s skin, leaving lines of pure fire in their wake. “You paw at me and rut against me, but I hold myself back because I can’t reward bad behavior. You do it to yourself, Hisoka. If you just behaved, everything I have to offer could be yours.”

The words were the worst tease. Hisoka felt precum drip from his cock, his every muscle straining against the threads holding him back. He thought about it all the time too. He thought about it every time he saw Chrollo at his desk, his nose buried in a grimoire. He thought about it as the witch hovered over his cauldron, or when Chrollo rested in his chair, dozing in between potion steps. Hisoka sweated, thinking about how he could always see the tease of Chrollo’s panties from his place on the floor. It… It was damning to think that if he just… if he just listened a little more, that Chrollo would let him spread his thighs and lick into him to his heart’s content.

A smile was pressed against Hisoka’s inner thigh, Chrollo looking up with glee. “So, you finally understand,” he said, climbing Hisoka’s body to kiss him around the gag. “You finally understand what there is to gain if you just behave.”

Hisoka did. He nodded his head and moaned as Chrollo’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair, plastering his lithe body against him as he kissed and kissed and kissed. Arms aching to hold him, Hisoka rocked against Chrollo’s raised ass, feeling how beneath the small little patterned robe, Chrollo wore nothing. The witch was slick already, because of course he was, and every so often Hisoka’s cock would catch on the rim of his entrance. Hisoka wanted inside. He wanted inside his tight little body more than anything.

Purring, Chrollo lifted his hips and rolled against his cock. “You’re so hard,” he gasped, spreading his thighs, letting the head slip inside but no more. Chrollo flushed a pretty pink and shook, moaning into Hisoka’s ear. “Hisoka, Hisoka, I want you to fill me up. Will you behave if I let you? Prove to me you can be my perfect pet.”

If Chrollo asked him in that voice, Hisoka would willingly do anything so long as it meant he’d get more. He nuzzled Chrollo’s neck and braced his feet on the bed, fucking into Chrollo in one long, smooth thrust. Tightness greeted him first, familiar in the best way possible. Chrollo shuddered and mewled against his chest, his hands clenched in the sheets beneath Hisoka. “Gods,” the witch gasped, meeting Hisoka for every thrust he gave. “So good. Such a good pet.”

He’d be the best pet Chrollo ever had so long as he kept moaning like that. Hisoka was in heaven, utter heaven. The witch rode him beautifully, their bodies working in tandem to a rhythm that didn’t need spoken. Muscles straining, Hisoka kept up a measured pace, working through the burn to keep Chrollo gasping out his litany of praise. The witch sat up and began to touch himself, tugging at the robe until it opened and fell to the floor.

Beneath the robe he had been in another one of his pretty little outfits. This one clung to his gentle curves, a thin black camisole that stopped a few inches down his thighs in a wave of intricate, spider-webbed lace. His shoulders were bare, his legs only covered by the transparent stockings. Hisoka drank in the sight, that much closer to coming.

“Hisoka,” Chrollo moaned, drawing his hands down his perfect body. What Hisoka wouldn’t give to be touching those curves too. “Hisoka, do you feel good?”

Hisoka nodded, groaning loudly when Chrollo shimmied a little, rocking his hips in devastating circles. Chrollo knew how to ride a cock, and he seemed to relish any opportunity he got showing off all he had learned through his hobby of making pets of the men who sought him out. It made Hisoka’s head spin to think of the decades? Centuries? Chrollo had spent collecting, of how he dominated men so easily with just the batting of his eyelashes or the tease of his collarbones framed by the lace of his little outfits. The thought alone made Hisoka burn with jealously. He wanted to be the best. He wanted to be the only one to make Chrollo feel good.

“I’m so glad,” Chrollo moaned, leaning down to roll the soft silk of his camisole against Hisoka’s fevered skin. He mouthed at Hisoka’s neck, nipping at the collar fastened around his throat. “Let me feel you. I want you to devastate me. Can you do that? Can you do that for me?”

How was he even coherent? Hisoka could barely breathe, let alone think. He nodded along dumbly, fighting through the exhaustion to drive into Chrollo harder, faster, sending his moans a note higher as he gasped and keened in Hisoka’s ear. So good. It all felt so good. The world was narrowing down to nothingness, Chrollo’s sound, his scent, his mindlessly tight body the only thing in Hisoka’s mind. Could it ever be better than this? If so, Hisoka was pretty sure he wouldn’t live to enjoy it. Chrollo had a way of laying him bare, stripping him to raw nerves and rolling pleasure. If it got better, Hisoka might lose what little sanity he had left.

But then Chrollo whined deep in his chest, his lips parting in a way that Hisoka knew intimately well. A new burst of energy filled him and Hisoka fucked into Chrollo harder, his hips a piston as he bounced Chrollo over the edge. It didn’t take long to make Chrollo come with a nearly painful twist of his hips. The witch laid himself out along Hisoka’s body, his lips pressed against Hisoka’s in a kiss that wasn’t much of a kiss. He moaned into Hisoka’s mouth, his release wet and hot where it stuck to their skin. Chrollo’s little camisole would be a stained mess, but he didn’t seem to care. If Hisoka were being honest with himself, all he could care about right now was coming himself.

“Hisoka, Hisoka,” Chrollo cooed, peppering his face with kisses. He giggled happily, nuzzling Hisoka’s neck, his cheek, his nose. “That was wonderful. I’m so proud of you.”

Slender fingers fell to the gag and Hisoka took in a lungful of air when it vanished a second later. “God, oh God, Chrollo,” he let out, his voice hoarse, his mouth stinging. “Please let me come. I need to come.”

Humming, Chrollo stroked through his hair, clenching gently around Hisoka’s cock. “Just look at you,” he breathed, his cheeks flushed high with color. “So handsome. My perfect pet. I’m so happy with you, Hisoka. I really, really am.”

Relief filled Hisoka in a wave. “Then you’ll let me come?” he asked, his head falling back against the pillows, his hips still rocking into Chrollo gently. He had to be gentle. If he was too rough with his mistress, there was no telling when Chrollo would let him come.

Chrollo just smiled, kissing him deeply. Hisoka lost himself in the gentle touch, keeping it slow, keeping it chaste, letting his tongue brush against Chrollo’s but not take more than he was given. Chrollo was purring against his lips, his body rolling softly into Hisoka’s.  A flutter of magic trickled over Hisoka in a cooling, prickling draft, and when Hisoka felt cold, padded metal wrap around his ankles, he ripped himself from the kiss, horror filling his eyes.

“But—”

Chrollo hushed him, his smile gleeful. His fingers fell over Hisoka’s lips. “You’re in such good form right now, Hisoka,” he admitted. “It’d be stupid of me to waste such obedience with just one round. You’ll come once I’ve had my fill of you. The mistress always eats first; you know the rules.”

Hisoka grimaced behind Chrollo’s fingers, closing his eyes as the pleasurable hell resumed. He had wanted this, after all. So long as he trusted his mistress, he knew he would be rewarded in the end.

Good pets always got rewarded. Chrollo had drove that lesson home for sure.  


End file.
